


Spring and Autumn

by lferion



Category: Smith of Wootton Major - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Forests, Gen, Spring, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, faery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Seasons in Faery





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Many thanks to the Usual Suspects

* * *

The woods of Faery showed the seasons more vividly than the woods of the world did, the blues of spring bluer, trees greener in summer, snow whiter in winter, autumn's leaves redder and more golden. Not that the seasons always precisely matched, one place to the other; very often they did not. Time ran differently, slower or faster according to some force Smith could sometimes feel, but never understood, and neither Alf nor anyone else in that land ever explained. Still, the colors and scents, particularly of autumn turning to winter stayed with him to the end of his days.

* * *


End file.
